Sinful, sweet and Scottish
by gossamer Glow
Summary: In her seventh year, Cho Chang indulges in something so sinful, it’s almost too irresistible. Lots of Quidditch. ChOliver. Mature stuff on later chapters. HOLLER IF YOU WANT A CONTINUATION.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinful, sweet andScottish**

Chapter 1

By: gossamer Glow

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP. I basically own nothing.

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Cho/Oliver fic, so bear with me if the ride gets bumpy. I hope you like it though. Please RR. Looking forward to the feedback. Flames? I'm not sure if i'd like to receive some, just go easy on me please.

Chapter notes: An introduction to Cho Chang's life.

* * *

As Cho Chang lay sleepily on her four-poster with her soft wool blanket covering her body up to her chin, she found herself observing the dustmotes flowing from the stream of morning sunlight that peered from the window and spilled across the carpeted floors. It was during those rare idle mornings that she felt most comfortable than any time of day. Faint sounds from birds chirping outside could be heard as tree leaves rustled from the soft breeze that made its presence felt in the dormitory, ruffling her bed hangings.

_Nice day_, Cho thought.

Mornings for Cho were not always like this. Or maybe she was just not a morning person. It was usually out and about for the 17-year-old chinese girl, who usually overslept and rarely had time to really beautify herself. Despite that, her exotic features made her stand out of the crowd. Her long, raven mane that fell mid-way her back was a stark contrast to the blondes and brunettes that roamed the Hogwarts corridors. Her narrow-rimmed eyes and creamy fair skin reminded people of a China doll. She was exquisite and effortlessly beautiful. She was not, however, limited to this dainty façade. She played the sport that defined the men from the boys. Quidditch had been pretty much her life. To her, flying was second nature to breathing. Years of playing had developed her body's flexibility and structure. Toned arms, complimented soft hands; A curvaceous decolletage flattered a firm abdomen.

It had already been a week since school started but Cho has still yet to become accustomed to waking up early. Dark circles around her eyes were starting to get even shadier as she spent nights laying awake like a sprawled starfish on her bed, desperate for sleep. Cho, still in shock for having qualified for the course, had slaved over a six-meter NEWT-Potions assignments that night. But again, there was something about this morning. Aside from having the luxury of relaxing for a few minutes, there was something that felt right. Something that led her to think that it was going to be ruddy marvelous.

She gave her pillow one last dreamy squeeze before deciding to sit up on her soft cushions. Rubbing her cat-like eyes as she yawned, she glanced on the clock on her nightstand (7:16 a.m.) and reached over to erect her fallen night lamp. It took her five more minutes before she got out of bed, dragging her bare feet toward the bathroom and combing her long, slightly shambled hair with her fingers along the way.

After completing her morning viduals (plus an extra dab of lip gloss just because), Cho went down the staircases to the common room where Marietta Edgecombe was already waiting for her. A stark contrast to Cho's morning disposition, sunny Marietta, her long-time best friend, was always energized, bouncing off the walls even, as soon as the sun rises. This has not always been the case for the curly-haired blonde, but thanks to a little accident last year (involving a little scuffle with a group called the Dumbledore's Army), a little memory-alteration here and there, and the cynic was trasformed into a curiously optimistic individual.

"Morning sunshine," Cho said semi-sarcastically, adjusting the white, leather sling bag across her chest.

"Have you heard? There's going to be a new teacher," Marietta said, handing her a rolled copy of the Hogwarts News, the official student publication of the school.

"Yeah?" Her eyes immediately fell on the article laid out in a yellow box with a sparkly bold headline. It read:

**Ex-Gryffindor captain is new Q'ditch prof**

_By Susan Bones_

A FORMER house team captain is joining the esteemed Hogwarts faculty this year.

Oliver Wood, 20, who formerly played Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, will be instructing Quidditch to students from second to fourth year as per the mandatory Physical Education class decreed by the Ministry of Magic last week. Wood is also the new official Quidditch referee.

"It gives me great pleasure to be back here," Wood said in an interview with the Hogwarts News. "You can be assured that fair officiating will be executed."

Wood was the team captain when the Lions scored their 28th championship in the league. He left his slot as Keeper in the Puddlemere United reserve team to render his services to the institution he considers his second home.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore expressed much joy in the addition of the Hogwarts alumnus in the faculty. He dislodged any criticisms about employing such a young professor, saying that he is more than competent and well-educated about the subject he will teach.

"Wood's intense passion for the game will surely aid him in imparting the knowledge he learned in this institution to the young witches and wizards who wish to learn the fine sport of Quidditch," Dumbledore said.

Meanwhile, Madam Hooch, who according to a credible source is retiring next year, is maintaining her post as flying instructor for first years and the Quidditch statistician when the Inter-house tournament kicks off in November. -end of article-

"Mandatory phys ed class?" Cho read loudly, unwittingly rubbing her chin with her index and thumb. "I suppose that's in order. Some students really need to get off their bums."

Marietta casted a downward glance toward a nearby fifth year who seemed to have mastered the craft of Exploding Snaps. "Yeah, I suppose so. Though I don't really think everybody needs to know how to play the game. I mean, it's good fun just watching from the bleachers."

Cho raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you serious? It's one of the best things the Ministry has done in a couple of years."

Marietta returned a blank expression and Cho shrugged resignedly. She didn't expect Marietta to understand the exhiliration of being on a broom, ascending toward the skies so fast like your neck is going to break, but the view from below makes everything worth while.

"Breakfast?" Cho asked. Marietta nodded.

When they entered the Great Hall, the pair joined their cast of Ravenclaw friends Padma Patil, Su Li, and Eddie Carmichael (the only boy in their group) in their usual dining spot. In that certain area on the middle part of the Ravenclaw table transpired the most juicy, absurd, nonsensical, and sometimes, startingly intelligent conversations that Hogwarts had ever heard. When the five converged, nothing is inexpressible. Their bond was simply tight like that.

The tête-à-tête started almost immediately.

"He really is bloody hot," Su, who was a year lower than Cho, rested her chin greamily on her palm, staring at the professor's table where a new character was situated.

"Enough oggling at Wood, Su, you're going to turn him to dust," Padma poked her friend's elbow admonishingly, although her deep set eyes were transfixed on the same person as she folded her copy of the Hogwarts News.

Intrigued, Cho followed her friends' gaze and found the new faculty member, Oliver Wood, by the end of the table, eating his breakfast silently, while some of the professors chatted away. He effortlessly stood out in basics: dark brown oxfords with collars peeking from over an earthy green sweater, a stark contrast and a welcome change from the other professors wearing aged, ratty robes.

"Yeah," she replied absent-mindedly. As her friends finally moved on to a new topic of discussion over coffee, Cho stole glances at the new professor, altogether intrigued and excited.

She remembered him only faintly from his student days, but she realized that he did not change much. Save for the ash blonde highlights splattered on his short, messy, brown hair that swept slightly to one side, he was still that burly Scottish bloke who always wore a serious face. They met several times at the pitch, but they never really conversed. He was three years her senior, so she barely knew things about him, not even silly, senseless rumours that were usually inescapable from the loquacious bunch.

A typical athlete, he was handsome and well-built, just the type that many female students swoon over. The type _she_ likes.

She sighed, almost too dreamily. _Damn, he is gorgeous._ It has been quite a while since she last fancied a professor, (she was still ashamed to admit that she was enthralled by the charms of one Gilderoy Lockhart) but the rush of excitement was all too familiar and thrilling.

Suddenly, Oliver looked up and met her eyes. She smiled politely, coolly, locking his stare although her insides were aflame.

He smiled back and mouthed with brows furrowed slightly, 'Cho Chang?'

She nodded, thrilled that he remembered. Her stomach was in knots now.

With a curt nod, he went back to his food and Cho did as well. As she scooped some of the chipolatas on her plate, she felt like a morning person all of a sudden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinful, sweet and Scottish**

Chapter 2

By: gossamer Glow

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP. Save for a new white tank, I basically own nothing.

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Cho/Oliver fic, so bear with me if the ride gets bumpy. I hope you like it though. Please RR. Looking forward to the feedback.

Awesome. My first reviewer is a flamer. I like odd pairings; sue me. Anyway, thanks to crayon and all those who added the story in their alerts or favorites. Thank you guys. :)

Chapter notes: A strange library scene. Early morning at the pitch featuring Gryffindors, Gryffindors and more Gryffindors!

Quidditch season was about to start in about a month. After a very scary try-outs, Cho had been pre-occupied with thinking up new stategies and plays in the days that passed. With the team she had, she knew there were a lot to be accomplished. Ravenclaw's eight-man lineup with two substistutes, included five new recruits. On the bright side, their Keeper Fintan Greer, who had to sit out last season due to a knee injury, was back in tip-top shape. Two of their chasers were also senior members, so the offensive end will at least be covered. The rest of the team—beaters and second-stringers—were competing for the first time.

Regardless, Cho was so resolved to make her team the 'best bloody Ravenclaw squad in recent years,' if only to embarrass all the chauvinists that criticized her through her playing years. The 'no girls on the team' norm since Roger Davies' heyday was just non-existent anymore.

She had been using every spare time practicing with team, flying on her own, or contemplating on new plays and things in the library or the common room. One night, after a particularly rough training session (Fintan was knocked over by a Quaffle, the beaters were madmen with clubs, and she lost a school Snitch, which she now had to pay for), Cho, still in her navy blue Quidditch robes, went to the Library to desperately work on new training material.

She laid out a couple of parchments on an empty table, drawing lines and loops to represent the playing area. More scribbles and squiggles thereafter, she was making some progress.

"That was quite a show in the pitch," an unfamiliar voice interrupted her thoughts.

Cho glanced to her right and found herself staring at lovely hazel eyes. It was Oliver, or more aptly, Professor Wood grinning at her.

Tensed up, Cho blushed furiously before she managed a sentence. "It was awful, I know sir," Cho acknowledged, looking down on the parchments where she had just drawn the prototype of a Porskoff Ploy. Oliver pulled the chair opposite her and sat.

"Dreadful, actually. Carry on and you'll look like a joke to Slytherin. They've got handy team Firebolts, you know, new robes, and things," Oliver narrated casually, as though speaking to an old friend. Cho listened carefully. "I heard they actually practiced over the summer. You should have too, you know. Would have done your team some good."

"Well, I did not think I'd get appointed as Captain," she replied honestly, scribbling randomly on the corners of the parchment. "I mean, with all the sexist claims I've been hearing, I never expected I'd get the job."

"Oh come on, Chang, you're the best flyer on the team," Oliver said crossing his arms on the desk and leaning forward with a subtle grin. "When I was captain, I've always wished Harry won't have to play you. You're far more agile, obviously, and you were quite a welcome distraction in the pitch."

Cho swore she saw a malicious glint in his eyes, quickly covered up with: "But Harry's got a quality broom."

Not quite catching on the whole "welcome distraction" thing, Cho glanced down on her beat-up Nimbus 2001. It was not in perfect shape, a few twigs were sticking out here and there, but she liked her broom. She liked the cushioning charm and the pinpoint precision. It was complete bollocks compared to a Firebolt, though.

"I suppose that was still some sort of compliment, so thank you, sir," Cho said with uncertainty, finding herself drawn to his caramel-coloured eyes. It was all too weird, the scenario. She still had no idea why he was sitting across of her, making conversation. Not that she was complaining or anything.

"That _is_ a compliment. Here," he fished something from his pockets and thrusted a small green book with yellow gold handwriting towards her. Quidditch through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp was written in the front cover. "I swear by this book. I hope you can use it too."

But before she could ask him the million things that coursed through her brain that very moment, he was already gone.

-'-'o'-'-

Early next morning, Cho, wearing her cream Quidditch trousers and a purple Tutshill Tornados sweater, went to the Quidditch pitch to practice flying. The sun was just peeking from the blur of clouds hovering above the mountain tops, turning the skies into a flush of bright orange. She had hoped to catch a glimpse of a certain professor, but she was there for the practice more than anything else.

Swinging her legs on her Nimbus, she made from a strong kick-off, her hair whipping outwards as she ascended toward the light blue skies. She arched up from bending her trunk during the ascent and lifted her arms up, feeling the comfortable gush of wind.

She fished out a a golf ball from her sweater pockets and with all the strength she could muster, threw it far afield. She immediately hunched low, gathering speed as both hands clutched tightly on the handle of her broom. The ball was descending now. Her broom stooped to an angle before it was almost pointing to the ground. And with a mighty stretch of an arm, she seized the white ball in her grasp.

Still catching her breath, she beamed at herself for the victorious capture, when she saw a flush of scarlet and a mop of jet-black hair that was unmistakably Harry Potter.

As both of them hovered awkwardly on the pitch, brooms slightly wobbling from the wind, Cho realized that they had not spoken to each other since school started. They parted awkwardly last year, but over the summer, Cho found it in her heart to simply forget whatever it is that happened between them. He was too young, and maybe a bit too immature for her. And it was _obvious_ Hermione Granger wasn't just his friend.

"Hi," he greeted reluctantly, with the wide-eyed grin he always had for her. He was wearing a red sweater with an H in the middle and dark-coloured trousers.

Relieved that she didn't have to do the first move, she answered, "Harry. How are you?"

"Fantastic, and you?"

"Spectacular."

"Great catch, by the way," he said sincerely, pointing at the ball she still held in her hands.

"Thanks," she slipped it back in her pockets. "Just thought I'd squeeze in a bit of practice before breakfast. We're playing Slytherin in the opener."

"Yeah, I heard," he said, eyes looking at anything but her face. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed. "Well, I suppose I'll head on to the dugout now," he said, smoothing his hair from where the wind ruffled it slightly.

"What's going on?" she inquired curiously.

"Wood invited a couple of Gryffindor old-hands for a bit of a get-together."

"Are the twins coming?" Cho had always been fond of Fred and George Weasley because of their silly antics. And who can forget that stunt they pulled two years back? They had the caretaker Argus Filch in knots for a good month or two.

"I think they'll be flying in this afternoon. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson got in last night."

Cho was delighted. Angelina was Cho's dear friend. Angelina had encouraged her to join her House team and she owes much of her skill from her training with the dark-haired witch. "Can I come? I'd like to see how Angelina's doing." But a few other things also leapt to mind. A certain ex-Captain, for one.

"Sure."

Together, they descended toward a red-and-gold checkered tent. Harry parked his broom on a rack outside the tent; Cho followed suit, walking closely behind Harry. A lavish spread of colorful breakfast items, mostly fruits, met Cho's eyes as Harry led her in.

"Wood!" Harry approached Oliver by the juice bowl and they exchanged a one-armed hug.

"Cheers Potter," Oliver grinned. "I didn't say you could bring a date," Oliver told his former teammate with a teasing grin, before turning his gaze on Cho. She held his stare for a bit but before she could explain that she was just visiting Angelina, a tall, blonde female came rushing towards them from the back of the tent.

"Harrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!" Katie Bell with her outstretched arms, enveloped the grinning Harry as her girlish voice echoed in the entire tent. She then noticed Cho by his side and raised her eyebrows curiously. "So it IS true."

"What is?" Oliver turned to her curiously. Cho and Harry exchanged looks.

"Oh you know, Ollie," Katie inserted her hand on the crook of his arm, "They're a couple. How long has it been, two years? Angie told me."

_Mental note: Kill Angie!_

"Niiice," Oliver joshed, punching Harry slightly on the shoulder before sneaking a wink at Cho.

_NO NO NO NO NO!_ Her mind was screaming. _Harry, do something!_

"Golden couple, they must be," Katie rambled on, her thin lips curling in delight. "I mean, they're both popular kids… Ah young love…"

_Kids? Young?_

As Cho stood there, stunned at how quick Oliver and Katie (mostly Katie) blew the thing out of proportion, she wanted to kick herself for writing to Angelina about it, but this thought was quickly shoved away by the stronger desire to kick Angelina's arse. The last letter she has ever sent to Angelina contained a bit about their first kiss in the Room of Requirement… _which was already ancient history for chrissakes!_ She should have updated her with their Valentine's day fiasco.

"No no!" Cho finallly piped up defensively, blood rising to her cheeks out of embarrassment.

"Actually…" Harry began, but it was Cho who finished the statement. "We went out for a bit, but (she and Harry glanced at each other) we thought it's best to just be friends." She felt better after saying that, because it was the truth, anyway.

Harry nodded with a twitchy grin, his hands diving to his trouser pockets.

Oliver nodded, a smile on his face. Katie was skeptical, though. "Really? Isn't that story a little too familiar, huh Ollie?" She looked at Oliver suggestively, who rolled his eyes and gingerly took her hand off of his arm.

"Kate…" he pleaded, his face a picture of discomfort. "Let's not go to _that_ place."'

"Oh c'mon Ollie, you know you miss me…"

Cho was all ears now, begging for more information. But it was that exact moment that Angelina and a girl Cho recalled as Alicia Spinnet appeared from the back entrance. Oliver stalked outside looking every bit discomfitted, with Katie tailing him with little taunts.

"Merlin, is that you, Cho?" Angelina squinted.

"You better believe it bitch!" Cho replied laughingly, circling her arms on Angelina's waist for atight embrace.

"How are you?" Angelina asked, stepping back to see Cho in her entirety. "Goodness, you look fantastic."

"So the just-rolled-out-of-bed look suits me, huh," Cho beamed at her friend, adjusting her purple sweater. "It helps when you develop in several places."

"I noticed," she nodded and they both shared a laugh.

"Would you care for a spot of breakfast?"

"No, I don't want to impose," Cho declined politely. "Besides, all I really wanted was to see how you were doing."

"Well, I'm still in the Holyhead Harpies reserve team. I'm quite frustrated, really. If I don't get in the playing roster in a year, I'll probably go to America and test my chances there."

"At least your life has direction," Cho said playing absent-mindedly with the strings of her sweater. "I'm graduating in several months and I still don't have a career path."

"You'll figure something out, I'm sure." Angelina wrapped a tentative arm on her friend's shoulder and whispered, "How're things with Harry, by the way."

"Speaking of which," she wriggled free from her friend and planted her hands on her waist in manner of doting mum about to give her kid a nasty lecture, "Why did you do a Rita Skeeter on me and blab it to all your mates?"

Angelina blushed furiously, putting a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she said in a muffled voice.

"Well the damage has been done. And the answer is: we've broken up two years ago, so if you must know, I've already moved on."

"That's a bit sad," Angelina noted, glancing at Harry, who was deep in conversation with Alicia. "Well, is there anyone you fancy at the moment?"

"No, none at the moment," her gaze was averted to the entrance where Oliver and Katie had just come in. "Ok maybe, there is someone."


End file.
